For the Sake of Humanity
by geekyficwriter
Summary: Human population is decreasing due to the increase in deaths in the war against the titans. In hopes to produce more children the Omegaverse experiment is being tested on. How will the 104th experiment squad deal with this. And more importantly how will Eren deal with Armin having his child? Eremin Mpreg Omegaverse, future-ish


"Wise Woman, we have found the four reckless orphans you have been looking for." A soldier bows in front of an old woman on a throne made of wood and flowers. The elder worse a crown on her head which told of her status along with the finest silk clothing that her people could make due to their secluded life style.

"Excellent, bring them in here I desire a private conference with them." She commands to the soldier who bows and leaves out the door only for four children to appear. The next soldier who had come in with the children had placed them in height order before leaving the Wise Woman to tend to them. Once the solider was gone, the elder got up and surveyed the children. Around the village she heard that they were a reckless bunch always causing trouble, and never saying sorry for it. When she heard of this news she knew that these were the children she needed, and now staring at them she was shocked.

These children were no older than ten years of age, and yet they looked as if they had seen their fair share of bad events. The shortest one of them was a female with blonde hair and blue eyes with a gaze that could kill. The other female had tanned skin, freckles, and showed no emotion in her eyes opposed to the other girl. Taking note of these two children demeanor she smiled knowing that this bunch so far would benefit their society.

Moving onto the boys she saw yet another blond one, however this time instead of being skinny like the other boy next to him he was a bit more tone. Feeling the boy's arms a bit only confirmed her assumptions. With the nod of her head she mentally passed him to move onto the taller one of the group. This once was noticeably tall, but unlike the others who had little to no emotion this one showed worry. Intrigued by the boy's reaction to her, she lifted his chin with her finger before proceeding back to her throne.

"Do you know why you're all here?" She questions the group of children at first testing to see who was daring enough to speak first.

"Because some old woman wanted to teach a bunch of little punts lessons." The freckled girls responds bitterly as she crosses her arms.

"Alas that is not the right answer."

"Then what is?"

"I have picked all four of you, because you all show determination in getting what you want done no matter what the cost. And so far by the looks of you all you've been through a lot of things. So I am here to give you salvation in return for a favor. You four orphans who have no names or happiness in life I give you exactly what you wish. A home to permanently live in, and names to live with forever and above all family in the company of each other."

"As if I would work with these guys.I just met them.I don't need anyone." The blond girl voiced her opinion.

"Ah yes, but think about it this way. You haven't much of a choice. After all you're in my care now, and I have a lot of soldiers outside all I need to do is give an order and I could have you all executed for your crimes." The Wise Woman threatens watching as all four children took a step back not wishing that sort of fate.

"T-Then what do you want from us?" The tallest one of them ask nervously.

"I wish for you to become my family for the remaining time I have, and to help me retrieve my successor."

"S-Successor!?" The four said in unison, wondering why the old Wise Woman would trust them with such a task.

"Yes my successor. You see I am old and I won't last long, and I have had a vision of my successor. They are someone with blond hair and blue eyes and they are physically weak but strong in mind. They are also watched over by two others, one with hair as black as night and a neck of red as a blood. The other had eyes as green as the forest and hair as brown as dirt."

"Why can't you find them yourself?" The blond male speaks up.

"It is too dangerous for me, and my shifting isn't how it use to be. But you four are young and people are more accepting of children. You must go to the three walls where the humans are. This successor if he follows the right path will pave a way for our kind to rule the lands! And once they are in control and I am gone they will give you a wealthy life giving you high rankings. Now what do you all say? Will you do it?"

"Y-Yes!" The quartet said in unison now more willing to go on with the Wise Woman's plan when they heard of riches and status.

"Excellent. Now As promised you guys are now family, you four will be spending a lot of time together for today I want the process to start. It will take years to fully complete the mission, but trust me when I say each other is all you will have. May I have the two boys step up." The elder requested watching as the two boys looked at each other before stepping forwards as requested. The woman then got off of her throne and walked over to the boys placing her hands on their shoulders. Looking at them with loving eyes, she gave them a smile before speaking once more.

"Your name with be Reiner," She says to the blond, then turns to the taller one," And your name shall be Bertholdt. Now I want you two to go to the Maria today, that would be the first wall you see. Bertholdt since I have heard rumor of you being one of the biggest titans we have, I want you to kick down the section with the wall's emblem near it. If you cannot find that then kick down the first town's wall, I believe it is called Shigansina. After that is done, Reiner I want you to break down the inner wall so that we can take the first wall."

"What about us two?" The freckled girl interrupts.

"Now Ymir," The elder began by giving the girls their names," You and Annie will act as refugees and wait for Reiner and Bertholdt to join you. At the camp you will see the three individuals I have told you of. You will then track what they do, and follow them. They will then join the military, once all that has predicted to happen has happened I want you all to come back here at night and wait for further instruction. Now all of you, do as you are told, and remember you are all family now."

* * *

 **-Outside Shigansina-**

"W-Well here we are..."Bertholdt says nervously as the wind picks up his cape.

"Yeah, I've never seen the walls before. I never really noticed how big they were." Reiner says along side the other as he surveys the walls hoping the other titans on the sides wouldn't try to eat them before they start their plan.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for this...This is all happening too fast,I-I mean I'm only ten and now I'm about to potentially kill a lot of people!" Bertholdt expresses as he paced back and fourth wondering if he should reconsider the deal.

"Will you calm down, you're acting as if any of us really had a choice. She threatened to kill us and is promising riches." Reiner points out.

"It's best we get this over with, besides it's not like we all haven't killed someone before I'm assuming." Annie says as she and Ymir stepped back a bit waiting for the other to transform.

"Whatever life we had before is far worse than the one we'll have now. So there is no time to waste, let's just do what the old woman says. If she's right all she promised will come to us." Reiner states as he too gets ready for the transformation.

"I-I guess you're right...W-Well then, here's to getting to know you guys. Well here goes nothing." Bertholdt says before biting his thumb so that a boom was heard noting everyone that the transformation had occurred.

* * *

 **-Trost-**

"They're soldiers not test subjects." Erwin Smith a man with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes says as he sits listening to his friends pitch on how to improve military success and population.

"But why not!? The king has already approved, and all the criminals I've asked to use for testing are either dead or can't participate in fear of them using their new strength on the guards who don't have it." Hanji Zoe, said friend who was giving the pitch protest in support for her plan. She wore the same uniform as Erwin, while wearing glasses to accompany her look due to her bad eye sight.

"Well for instance, you said this isn't exactly finished and I don't want it to harm what little soldiers we have."

"Hey, but I also said birth rates would go up!"

"Yes, but certain individuals having to suffer for a week through what you call heat, it's problematic."

"Well yeah, but think of the enhancements in reflexes and strength in every soldier."

"If we wanted that we could have just injected them with steroids."

"Yes, but those are bad and don't have the ability to heal soldiers faster now does it?"

"I suppose it doesn't, but still I'm still on the fence about this all. I guess what it comes down to is when will the serum be complete so that we can be safe in saying that this won't have the potential to kill them."

"About 11 years."

"Then maybe then we'll try it, but as of now there is nothing hurting what population we have. And if something does happen, I'll personally see to having more funding for you."

* * *

 **-Earlier that day Shigansina-**

"Mikasa the ringing of the bell!The soldiers are coming back, if we hurry we can see them!" Eren a boy with green eyes and tan skin tells his adopted sister who seemed to look unamused by the fact the soldiers were coming. Eren who was much too excited for the arrival of the soldiers began to ran as fast as he could to the village where he knew the soldiers would be entering from. Pushing and shoving his way through the crowd along with his sister. With a bright smile on his face the young boy found a tree stump to stand on so that he could watch the arrival of the soldiers.

Watching as they all piled in groups, the first person Eren recognized was Erwin Smith with no expression hanging his head low as he road on his horse. The man stayed this way for a while projecting his sorrow to the crowd who watched with pity as they knew what they all must have witnessed. As the group of soldiers behind him slowly advances closer to Eren and Mikasa, Erwin decided for a split second to look up. There he was met with the stare of an amazed boy who he assumed looked up to him. And once he saw that happiness in Eren's eyes he looked back to his original state knowing that this praise the boy had for him would not last long if he knew what had happened.

Seeing this caused the smile that Eren had plastered on his face fall. The young boy followed the Commander with his eyes for a few more seconds before looking to the people behind him. With a gasp his eyes widened as his mouth hung open to the sight. Battered up soldiers with looks of defeat on their face started to pile in at an alarming rate. Each of them looking much worse than the one before the, some were on carts carrying the wounded and dead. Clothes all tattered and dirty, and eyes that looked like no one was there was all that was left of these men. The sight was hear breaking, but what would happened less hurt more.

"Mosses Mosses!" An old woman cries as she pushes through the crowd to get to one of the soldiers. "Where is my son, I-I don't see him with tell me he made it." She says in a hopeful voice as she clung onto a soldier on a horse who simply looked at her before replying.

"I wish I had better news, give it to her." The man command another soldier who brought out a piece of cloth with something inside of it. Handing it to the woman, she examines the contents of the cloth to see only the forearm of what use to be her woman then let out a sorrowful yell as she begged and pleaded for her son to come back to her. Alas no one knew what to do, and continued as they were. And Eren who was watching the scene could only sympathize with this woman.

"Some soldiers they are." A man in front of Eren comments immediately earning the boy's attention. Taking a stick that he had goten earlier for fire wood, the brunette raised his arms allowing the wood to connect with the old man's head. When the man turned around he was enraged, but not as much as Eren was. Yet again he raised his hand once more to deliver another hit, but his sister stopped him by pulling him back to an alley and throwing him against a wall. The two then traveled back to their house where their father and mother were waiting. The two then set down the wood that they had collected priort to their return and sat at the table to eat.

While eating Mikasa stared at her food silently contemplating on telling her adoptive mother what Eren had told her earlier on in the day. Waiting for the conversation between her adoptive father and brother, she sorted out what she was going to say before she announced it for everyone.

"Eren wants to join the scouts." She tells everyone in the room who all gasp in shock expect for Eren who complains to her about not keeping his secret.

"Eren I forbid you from doing anything like that! No son of mine is risking his life like that!" Carla Jaeger states as she goes closer to her son.

"Why,I want to make a difference. It must be a heck of a lot better than rotting here in this cage!" Eren replies.

"Eren you have no clue what you want to get into." His father comments form his side.

"Yes, I do! And you can't stop me!"

"Very well then, I'm going to be late for my appointment." Grisha Jaeger says as he gets up with teh bag he had packed for his trip.

"Grisha talk to your son!"

"I can't stop him from doing what he wants, but if you behave Eren. I'll tell you what I'm doing in the basement."

"R-Really!?" Eren exclaims happily as he follows his father to see him off.

"Yes, I do. So be good now."

"Eren I meant what I said. You are not joining, it's irresponsible." Carla reminds her son of her disapproval once he husband was off in the distance.

"What irresponsible!?Why is it so much better staying behind some stupid wall all your life!" Eren protest before turning around and running away.

* * *

"Where is Africa huh?Still believe it's real now!?Or does your moral tell you not to fight back?" A young boy says as he takes a fist full of his victim's clothing as he held him against the wall. His friends who were enjoying the torment of the weaker person laughing from behind as he did so.

"Yes it does.I-I rather take a few hits than wave my fist around like an animal like you." The blond boy who was being held against the wall comments as he grips his captor's wrist in hopes of getting his grip to loosen. However as he spoke it didn't seem like there was any way out of the other's hold.

"So you're calling me an animal!?"

"Look at yourself, and tell me you're not acting like one! You resort to violence because you barely have a brain!So beat me up as much as you want I won't give up!"

"Well let's see if you'll give up after this!" The boy exclaims as he raised his fist to hit the blond once more but was stopped by a yelling coming from the distance. Looking to his right, there was Eren charging into save the day once more. Brushing the other off, and now focusing his attention on Eren the group of bullies readied themselves for a three-on-one fight. However one of the bullies in the distance saw something behind Eren advancing at an alarming a little bit of closer examination the boy was able to identify the person to be no other than Mikasa.

"Oh crap it's Mikasa!" The boy yells aloud to his friends who then start to cower and run away fearing a beating by her.

"Ha ha! I'm so scary that once they see me they go running!" Eren says pridefully as he finally got to the area where Armin was trying to catch his breath.

"A-Actually they all ran when they saw Mikasa." Armin corrects before trying to get up, but the punch that the bullies that had given him earlier still hurt.

"Are you okay Armin?" The brunette questions as he offers his hand to Armin for the other denies it as tears started to form in his eyes knowing that he couldn't protect himself. Swallowing down his sadness, Armin slowly used the wall to help himself up. The three then decided to go near the river bank where all the children in their neighborhood played. The three sat talking about trivial things, and then something about their futures. All was fine and dandy at that time, however as Eren was expressing his desire to be in the Survey Corps Armin voiced something he was all to scared to muter before.

"You know, I agree with Eren. It's strange how mankind has managed to live this long in here with this false sense of security. The walls can't hold forever, it's only a matter of time..." Armin says in a hushed voice to his friends who simply listened. And as if the gods had hear his words, a boo and crash was heard breaking the tranquil atmosphere and changing it to one of fear.

"Look over there!" A person from the street calls out as they point to the heavens causing everyone to run towards his area to see what he was seeing. The trio ran as fast as they could to see what all the fuss was about. Once they approached the area where the man was pointing out their blood ran cold. There in the distance was the head of the biggest titan and the first titan they had ever seen. It looked similar to the human muscular system, but the only difference was the proportions and the steam coming out of its body. In the midst of everyone's staring, another loud boom was heard off in the distance only to be accompanied by screams.

This activated a chain reason of people running away from the wall. Everyone around them ran away, except Eren and Mikasa who remembered that there mom was at home alone. The two then rushed to their home trying to get to their mother as fast as they could leaving Armin alone. Armin who watched as his friends left called out to them to stop,but knew they could not change their mind. After all he had remembered all those years ago when his parents told them they would leave for the outside world, but never came back. And since there was hope for Eren and Mikasa he let them be. After her turned around to go fetch his grandfather and find a way to safety. Meanwhile near the opening to Wall Maria an armored titan crashed through making an opening for titans to leak through.

* * *

 **-11 Years Later-**

Many years had passed since the events that lead to Eren and Armin's grandfather's and mother's deaths. The trio had entered the walls of Rose easily and managed to be set up in a refugee camp. For years they worked with each other, and were followed by the group of titan shifters who they did not know was keeping tabs on them. When the three turned fifteen, they all tried to enter the military however with the new rules the king had passed they would have to wait until they reached the age of twenty-one. They ordered this so that the youth would not hurl themselves in trying to be heroes without experiencing life first. Though Eren hated this new law, no one could change it. And even though Eren and Mikasa had already turned twenty-one before Armin, the two waited for their friend so that they all could enter leading to that faithful day in November three weeks after Armin's birthday, Eren came barging into their shared apartment with papers of their acceptance into the military and uniforms. The three all read over the rules in detail before they got to any celebrating.

"Wait it says here they're trying this new experiment on our training squad, and we have to take this shot." Armin points out to his friends who read over the pamphlet they had just received.

"You're right...Well it can't be that bad, it says that it will help in the fight against titans by making us stronger so it can't be that bad." Eren replies still on the high of being able to defeat the titans.

"I guess you're right, but I'm still curious as to why they don't get into detail."

"Let's just wait until tomorrow for our orientation, I'm sure they'll tell us there." Mikasa suggest to her friends before getting up to get her things ready.

* * *

 **-Shifter village-**

"Wise Woman, we have done what you have said all these years what do you wish of us now?" Reiner ask as he bows his head looking at the dying woman sadly.

"Excellent, you all have been such a wonderful job. I am very proud of you all. Continue watching them, but this time make friends with the one named Armin. Once you have his full trust, I want you to start slipping him this. There is a note on the side of the bottle to tell you how to use it and what it does. Don't let anyone find you with that or else they'll be onto us. Now go back."

"Yes, My lady."

* * *

 **Admin: So yeah, I think this is a whole lot better than the two drafts I posted. Guys I continued it! I hope you like it.**


End file.
